


What do I imagine Sabriel sex is like?

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister asked me what I thought Sabriel sex was like so this is what i thought of</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I imagine Sabriel sex is like?

**Author's Note:**

> I opted in posting the Sabriel one because why not? The world could always use some more Sabriel

Gabriel is loud; he has no vocal control when he and Sam have sex. If it pleases him, he will voice his opinion.

 

He doesn’t quite make words, their just moans and the occasional jumbled mess of a sound when he tries to form words. Sometimes he can say simple, basic words like “Yes”. But only sometimes. Sam has the vocal control. He can moan if he wants too and be silent if that’s what is needed. Sam has always been the more aggressive one during sex, saying such profanity and sex-driven words that sometimes he can’t believe that he’s saying these things. 

 

Gabriel is all willing to comply with whatever Sam tells him to do. Sam praises Gabriel for listening to his commands by driving himself harder into the archangel who, in turn, moans louder, filling the empty space in Sam’s room. 

 

Everybody in the area couldtell when Gabriel and Sam were having sex. They would hear Gabriel almost sobbing in pleasure and Sam telling how much he loves hearing the dirty sounds coming from Gabriel’s mouth. The headboard on Sam’s bed had long since been removed because the slapping of the wood to the wall almost broke it.

 

Opposite of Sam’s usually more sympathetic personality, he is a completely different person once the promise of sex is on the table. He becomes coarse, roughly grabbing Gabriel and biting into the supple skin of the archangel. 

 

Gabriel had quickly learned from early on how sensitive Sam’s scalp was. Gabriel would clutch onto the long brown locks and tug on them, earning a throaty grunt from Sam, who in return would rake his nails down Gabriel’s thighs. 

 

Sam would make a hissing sound when Gabriel would drag his nails down Sam’s back, tracing the thick muscles on the hunter’s body. 

 

Sam’s pace is much faster than he intends to go. He can’t help but snapping his hips with fluid and quick movements as he presses into the archangel. Gabriel relishes the unrelenting roughness of the hunter’s thrusts while his hand is still entangled into Sam’s thick hair, tugging it every now and then. Sam would pull Gabriel’s hand out his hair, which is now a muddled mess and pin his hands to the bedding allowing Sam to kiss the skin he may have missed in the throes of their pleasure, biting into the skin hard enough to leave purple scores along Gabriel’s body that surely won’t go away for a couple weeks from now but Gabriel can’t find himself to care. 

 

Sam would just keep pushing with an increasingly wild force till Gabriel is basically crying tears of pleasure, Sam finally sending the archangel over the edge, bringing himself over with him.


End file.
